


Just A Normal Day

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Memories Lost of Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and i will always love youuuuuuuu!, bye bye loki, mind wipe, you're an awesome stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were back on earth with Tony. </p><p>Loki. Asgard. Magical Tesseract powers. All of it was gone. The memory wipe made sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> These are just little things that happen in my brain and I dearly hope they make sense to the sane :P
> 
> The reader's sort-of-but-not-quite backstory is in the description of the series...or at least, should be...
> 
> I'll just leave now *shoots window and leaps out*
> 
> [I do not own The Avengers, characters or you!]  
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

You were clearing some of your brother’s old books when you took an interest in one labelled ‘Norse Mythology’. You flipped open the book and read a few lines about Asgard, The Allfather and Thor. Heck, there was even a rainbow bridge! Tony walked in with a box of wires,

“I thought I said to throw them out?” he wondered. You looked up at him,

“Why not donate these books to an orphanage? Think of the reputation boost.” You suggested. To be completely honest, the name STARK did need to shine – especially since Tony’s drunken drama over the weekend. Tony rolled his eyes,

“You sound like Pepper.” He groaned and pulled out several coils of wire. You sighed and turned back to the book. Flipping the page over, you stared at the image of Thor’s half-brother,

“Loki…” you whispered to yourself, not noticing that you were tracing the image with your fingers.

“What?” Tony asked when he heard. You squinted at the image trying to remember something,

“I think I heard that name in a dream a few nights ago.” you said. Tony nodded,

“And…?” he wondered curiously. You looked up with a smile,

“And I fell back to sleep.” you replied. Tony’s heart stopped racing and he picked up screwdriver,

“You have strange dreams.” He said as he pointed to you with it. You placed the last of the books in a box,

“I can’t help it. I think dreams come from thoughts in the back of our minds.” She told him. Tony was busy untangling two coils and sighed,

“Yeah, I don’t care.” He said.

“You know some people say that they’re memories of a lost life.” You informed. One of the coils snapped with a TWANG! and Tony threw it down in frustration. He looked at you,

“You done?” he wondered. You looked at the two book-filled boxes and nodded. Tony walked over and lifted the first box,

“Bring that one downstairs, Happy’s on his way.” He said and left the room. You looked at the box and then at the Norse Mythology book in your hand,

“I think I’ll keep you.” you said to yourself.


End file.
